Jiang Cheng/History
Youth Childhood Jiang Cheng was born the second child of Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian. He had a bad temper from his youth, and his father treated him coldly, holding him less than five times that he could remember. Novel, Chapter 71 Jiang Cheng had three puppies named "Jasmine," "Princess," and "Love." Novel, Chapter 25 However, after Wei Wuxian was brought to live at Lotus Pier around age nine or ten, Jiang Cheng's puppies were sent away due to Wei Wuxian's intense fear of dogs. Novel, Chapter 71 This, along with the fact that Jiang Fengmian held Wei Wuxian his first night at Lotus Pier, caused Jiang Cheng to initially resent Wei Wuxian. He locked his new brother out of their room and threatened to send dogs after him, prompting Wei Wuxian to flee. Novel, Chapter 71 Afraid his father would find out and dislike him even more, Jiang Cheng recruited his elder sister Jiang Yanli to find Wei Wuxian. As he was too afraid to tell anyone else, he tripped and injured his leg. In the end, Jiang Yanli had to carry both boys to Lotus Pier on her back, as both had injured their legs. By the end of their excursion, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian were friends, and he promised Wei Wuxian he would chase dogs away for him. Novel, Chapter 71 Teenage Years Cloud Recesses Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian both attended the Cloud Recesses to learn from Lan Qiren. Although Jiang Cheng often lectured Wei Wuxian for his provocative behavior in the hopes of curbing his wild antics, his efforts were typically in vain. Jiang Cheng still occasionally participated in some of Wei Wuxian’s mischief, drinking forbidden liquor and looking at pornography alongside Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang. Novel, Chapter 18 Despite his lectures, however, Jiang Cheng carried Wei Wuxian after he was beaten as punishment, and expressed anger when Wei Wuxian was beaten so severely he would need several days to recover. Novel, Chapter 18 Jiang Cheng participated in the investigation of the Waterborne Abyss in Caiyi Town.Novel, Chapter 16 After Jin Zixuan insulted Jiang Yanli and expressed his dissatisfaction with his engagement, Jiang Cheng intended to punch him. Wei Wuxian pushed him aside and struck Jin Zixuan first, and was sent home from the Cloud Recesses as a result. Novel, Chapter 18 Tortoise of Slaughter After the Qishan Wen Sect demanded that the Yunmeng Jiang Sect hand over at least one key member of their family to attend their training, Jiang Cheng quickly volunteered to go instead of Jiang Yanli. Yu Ziyuan was infuriated, and turned her anger on her son when he defended Wei Wuxian, reminding him that Wei Wuxian still surpassed him in cultivation. Novel, Chapter 51 At the training, Jiang Cheng warned Wei Wuxian not to start trouble after noticing that the dangerous Wen Zhuliu guarded their pompous leader, Wen Chao. Novel, Chapter 51 However, tensions erupted during the night-hunt on Dusk-Creek Mountain, when Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan defended Mianmian from Wen Chao's order to bind and bleed her to lure out their prey. Novel, Chapter 52 After the Tortoise of Slaughter emerged and the Wens fled, Jiang Cheng found himself trapped in the cave alongside the others. He used his swimming skills to find a hole at the bottom of the pool that they could escape through, and helped guide those who could not swim out of the cave. Novel, Chapter 53 Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, unfortunately, remained trapped in the cave. Jiang Cheng hurried back to Yunmeng on foot, and he and Jiang Fengmian returned to save them seven days later. Novel, Chapter 56 When Jiang Cheng reprimanded Wei Wuxian for playing the hero by joining the fight to support Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan, Jiang Fengmian rebuked his son. He claimed that Jiang Cheng still did not understand their sect motto, and Yu Ziyuan interrupted to criticize her husband for favoriting Wei Wuxian again. Novel, Chapter 56 Yu Ziyuan pulled Jiang Cheng over to her side and insisted that Jiang Fengmian remember which boy was his son. When his arguing parents left, Jiang Cheng attempted to leave, too, but Wei Wuxian insisted on speaking with him. Novel, Chapter 56 Jiang Cheng expressed his frustration that Wei Wuxian had gained the glory of killing the Tortoise of Slaughter, while he suffered the less-sensational but arduous journey to find rescue. He insisted that his father did not like him or think he would be a good sect leader. Novel, Chapter 56 Wei Wuxian then promised Jiang Cheng that when he became sect leader, he would serve as his right-hand man. Like Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji were the Twin Jades of Gusu, so they would be the Twin Prides of Yunmeng. Novel, Chapter 56 Massacre of Lotus Pier Jiang Cheng quickly realized that Wang Lingjiao, the mistress of Wen Chao, had visited Lotus Pier for revenge against Wei Wuxian for his actions in the cave. Yu Ziyuan commanded her two maids, Jinzhu and Yinzhu, to hold Jiang Cheng back as she whipped Wei Wuxian with Zidian. Novel, Chapter 57 Once Wang Lingjiao requested that Yu Ziyuan remove Wei Wuxian's hand, Jiang Cheng broke free and begged his mother not to agree. To his dismay, Yu Ziyuan ordered the doors closed, as if she had actually agreed. He and Wei Wuxian then watched in shock as Yu Ziyuan slapped Wang Lingjiao while Jinzhu and Yinzhu killed the Wen cultivators accompanying her. Novel, Chapter 57 Novel, Chapter 58 Jiang Cheng was injured when Wen Zhuliu intervened, and Wang Lingjiao sent off a signal for the Qishan Wen Sect to attack. Recognizing the danger, Yu Ziyuan took Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to a boat and bound them with Zidian. She embraced Jiang Cheng, appointed him the owner of the weapons, and requested that Wei Wuxian promise to protect Jiang Cheng with his life. She then sent the two away, despite Jiang Cheng's desperate struggle. Novel, Chapter 58 The returning Jiang Fengmian found and released them, unaware of the situation at Lotus Pier. As soon as Jiang Cheng mentioned Wen Zhuliu's presence, Jiang Fengmian rebound both boys and sent them away as he returned for his wife. Novel, Chapter 58 When Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian returned that night, they found the entire sect massacred, including Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan. Jiang Cheng fought Wei Wuxian, insisting on recovering his parents' bodies, before choking Wei Wuxian and screaming to know why he had protected Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan in the cave. Eventually, he released his brother and broke down in tears. Novel, Chapter 59 Losing and Regaining a Golden Core In the aftermath of the massacre, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian found themselves fugitives as they traveled to the Meishan Yu Sect to find Jiang Yanli. When Wei Wuxian ventured to the market one day, Jiang Cheng noticed cultivators from the Qishan Wen Sect swarming the market. He ran out to distract them, and as a result, he was captured instead of Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 110 Jiang Cheng was taken back to the Lotus Pier, where Wen Chao had him tortured and beaten. He was struck once with the Discipline Whip on his chest, and his Golden Core was melted by Wen Zhuliu. According to Wen Chao, Jiang Cheng screamed and pled for his core, but his captors did not care. Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Ning aided Wei Wuxian's rescue of Jiang Cheng, even taking both fugitives to hide with his sister Wen Qing in Yiling. As a prominent doctor, Wen Qing treated Jiang Cheng but requested that they leave quickly, lest she fall under suspicion. Novel, Chapter 60 Jiang Cheng believed his life as a cultivator over without his golden core, until Wei Wuxian suggested that his mother's teacher, the legendary Baoshan Sanren, could restore his core. He took Jiang Cheng to a mountain and instructed him to follow a path up the mountain, where he would meet Baoshan Sanren. Novel, Chapter 60 Although Jiang Cheng believed he really had met Baoshan Sanren and that his core had been restored, the matter was actually an elaborate plot constructed by Wei Wuxian. Wen Qing posed as Baoshan Sanren, and Wen Ning assisted his sister as she transferred Wei Wuxian's golden core into Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 89 When Jiang Cheng returned down the mountain, he could not find his brother, as Wei Wuxian had been caught by Wen Chao. Novel, Chapter 60 Sunshot Campaign Jiang Cheng appointed himself the leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and began recruiting more disciples to join his sect and their rebellion against the Qishan Wen Sect. He coordinated with Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji to retrieve the swords of those who had attended the Wen's training, and carried Wei Wuxian's Suibian alongside his Sandu. Novel, Chapter 61 After retaking many places in Yunmeng, Jiang Cheng joined with Lan Wangji to attack the supervisory office where Wen Chao was hiding. To their surprise, they discovered that Wen Chao had fled and that most of the Wen cultivators had already been killed, including Wang Lingjiao. Novel, Chapter 61 Jiang Cheng led his cultivators to hunt Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu while Lan Wangji returned to Gusu to analyze the strange talismans they had found. Two days later, Lan Wangji returned, explaining that the talisman worked to summon evil, rather than oppose it. Ever practical, Jiang Cheng was unconcerned with dark technique so long as the user killed their enemies. Novel, Chapter 61 On the fourth day, he and Lan Wangji finally caught Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu in a courier station. Before they could attack, the sinister person behind the talisman approached, revealing himself to be none other than Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 61 Jiang Cheng used Zidian to strangle Wen Zhuliu, and defended Wei Wuxian from the appalled Lan Wangji. He and Wei Wuxian then tortured Wen Chao to death and forced him to bow in the direction of Lotus Pier.Novel, Chapter 62 After Wei Wuxian's return, Jiang Cheng led the war on the Jianglian front Novel, Chapter 48 before approaching Langya to aid Jin Guangshan. At Langya, he once had to stop Wei Wuxian from beating Jin Zixuan after a misunderstanding with Jiang Yanli had pushed her to tears. Novel, Chapter 69 Defection of Wei Wuxian Jiang Cheng's insecurities grew after the Sunshot Campaign, as people began to suggest that the Yunmeng Jiang Sect had only survived because of Wei Wuxian, rather than Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 70 When Wei Wuxian rescued Wen Ning, Wen Qing, and the rest of the Wen remnants from the Lanling Jin Sect and killed several of their cultivators in the process, Jiang Cheng initially defended the two Wens who had saved their lives, though he apologized for Wei Wuxian's actions. However, Jin Guangshan seized the opportunity to suggest that Wei Wuxian had insulted Jiang Cheng, and due to his own insecurities, Jiang Cheng began to believe him. Novel, Chapter 73 Jiang Cheng then visited Wei Wuxian at the Burial Mounds. Jiang Cheng insisted that Wei Wuxian forsake the Wen remnants, as society was determined to hate them, and said that he could not protect Wei Wuxian if he did not. After seeing that Wei Wuxian was determined to restore the consciousness of Wen Ning's Fierce Corpse, he and Wei Wuxian quarreled more, until Wei Wuxian insisted on leaving the Yunmeng Jiang Sect to protect them from trouble. Novel, Chapter 73 Three days later, Jiang Cheng dueled Wei Wuxian. He stabbed his elder brother, but Wei Wuxian commanded Wen Ning to break one of his arms. Both left the duel cursing each other. Novel, Chapter 73 However, once Jiang Yanli became engaged to Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng helped his sister sneak into Yiling to show their former brother her wedding robes. He also suggested that she ask Wei Wuxian to choose a courtesy name for her future son. Novel, Chapter 75 When Jiang Yanli gave birth to Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng and Jin Zixuan planned an elaborate seven-day and thirty-day celebration, the latter to which Wei Wuxian was also invited. Novel, Chapter 76 Bloodbath of Nightless City After Jiang Cheng learned that Wei Wuxian had used Wen Ning to kill Jin Zixuan, he attended the pledge conference at Nightless City to pledge his opposition to Wei Wuxian forever. However, once Wei Wuxian appeared and began to battle them, Jiang Cheng realized that Jiang Yanli was also present. Novel, Chapter 78 He shouted at Wei Wuxian to stop the corpses from attacking her, but realized his brother seemed to struggle to control it. Lan Wangji ultimately killed the corpse to save her, and Jiang Cheng held the injured Jiang Yanli in his hands. As Wei Wuxian gained enough mental strength to begin stopping the corpses, Jiang Yanli pushed him suddenly. Novel, Chapter 78 A sword ran through her throat; she had died to save Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng was so devastated he failed to realize what had happened at first. His enraged brother then pressed the two halves of the Stygian Tiger Seal together, commencing battle that became a bloodbath. Novel, Chapter 78 First Siege of the Burial Mounds Jiang Cheng led the sects against Wei Wuxian, blaming him for Jiang Yanli's death, although she had actually died to save him. Novel, Chapter 1 He presumably participated in the slaughter of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants under Wei Wuxian's protection, including Granny Wen and Uncle Four. Novel, Chapter 82 Jiang Cheng was rumored to have killed Wei Wuxian himself, but the truth was that Wei Wuxian was torn apart by spiritual backlash. Novel, Chapter 43 Thirteen Years After Wei Wuxian’s death, Jiang Cheng developed a deep hatred of all cultivators who practiced Demonic Cultivation. He began to capture all cultivators whom he suspected were taken over by the soul of Wei Wuxian, to taking them back to Lotus Pier for torture. None were ever released, implying that Jiang Cheng either killed them or are holding them prisoner for life. Novel, Chapter 11 A female innkeeper in Yunping City confirmed this account, as she told Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji that she knew a person who once approached Lotus Pier to help him deal with a problem. However, he happened upon Jiang Cheng violently whipping a demonic cultivator that he had captured, and he was so scared that he fled. Novel, Chapter 92 During this time, he also co-parented the orphaned Jin Ling alongside Jin Guangyao. Jin Ling divided his time between Yunmeng and Lanling. Novel, Chapter 43 Dafan Mountain During the night hunt on Dafan Mountain, Jiang Cheng helped set up the Deity-Binding Nets to give Jin Ling an advantage over the other cultivators. He was infuriated when Lan Wangji destroyed them, and further infuriated when he encountered Wei Wuxian resurrected in the body of Mo Xuanyu, as Wei Wuxian had both accidentally reprimanded Jin Ling for not having a mother and used demonic cultivation. Novel, Chapter 7 Jiang Chend then harshly told Jin Ling not to come back if he failed to capture the soul-consuming beast. Novel, Chapter 8 But when Jin Ling was nearly killed by the Goddess Statue, Jiang Cheng berated him for not calling for help. Novel, Chapter 10 Jiang Cheng was shocked and enraged to discover that "Mo Xuanyu" had managed to summon Wen Ning. He used Zidian in an attempt to expel Wei Wuxian's soul, though the technique failed because Wei Wuxian's soul had not actually possessed Mo Xuanyu's body. Lan Wangji then insisted on taking Wei Wuxian with him to the Cloud Recesses, and Jiang Cheng had no choice but to let him go. Novel, Chapter 10 Stone Castles Jiang Cheng then took Jin Ling in search of the man-eating castles rumors to be near Qinghe. Jin Ling ran away after a fight one morning, and by the time Jiang Cheng found him, Jin Ling declined to tell his uncle that Wei Wuxian had saved him from being eaten by the Stone Castles. Novel, Chapter 23 When Wei Wuxian fled from Jin Ling's spiritual dog Fairy, Jiang Cheng acquired further proof that Mo Xuanyu was actually Wei Wuxian. He captured him and kept Fairy close while he interrogated him. Novel, Chapter 24 Wei Wuxian admitted his identity, and Jiang Cheng angrily reminded him of his remark about Jin Ling's mother. He was interrupted, however, by Jin Ling, who invented a lie about seeing Wen Ning. When Jiang Cheng went to hunt Wen Ning, Jin Ling freed Wei Wuxian Novel, Chapter 24 and fled before his uncle returned. Novel, Chapter 47 Discussion Conference at Carp Tower Jiang Cheng sarcastically greeted Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji outside Carp Tower, before turning his wrath on Jin Ling. Although Jin Guangyao attempted to pacify Jiang Cheng's temper, his efforts were in vain. Novel, Chapter 47 When Qin Su inexplicably killed herself in the secret treasure room of Carp Tower, Jiang Cheng angrily demanded an explanation. He then witnessed Wei Wuxian accidentally reveal his identity by using Suibian, which had sealed itself after his death. Novel, Chapter 50 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds After over a hundred junior disciples, including Jin Ling, were kidnapped and taken to the Burial Mounds, Jiang Cheng led a second siege against the purported Yiling Patriarch. However, to his surprise, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Ning had arrived earlier to free the juniors. Novel, Chapter 68 Jiang Cheng was among those whose spiritual powers were sealed during the first wave of corpses, and he took shelter along with the others in the Demon-Slaughtering Cave.Novel, Chapter 79 After Su She was revealed to have sealed their powers with altered music, following the instructions of Jin Guangyao, Jiang Cheng began to learn that Wei Wuxian was not at fault this time. Novel, Chapter 81 As more corpses approached, Jin Ling wished for Jiang Cheng to comfort him, but the closest Jiang Cheng came was giving his nephew Zidian, much like his mother had given it once to him. Jin Ling, however, returned the weapon and fought the corpses with Suihua, despite Jiang Cheng's frantic worry for his safety. Novel, Chapter 81 Eventually, Wei Wuxian decided to risk his own life to allow the cultivators to escape. When Jin Ling attempted to stay, Jiang Cheng threw him to the ground and ran back into the cave himself. Everyone was ultimately saved by the fierce corpses of the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect they had killed during the First Siege. Novel, Chapter 82 Return to Lotus Pier Jiang Cheng allowed the survivors to return to Lotus Pier to recover their spiritual powers, and did not forbid Wei Wuxian from accompanying them. Novel, Chapter 83 When Sisi and Bicao arrived, Jiang Cheng spent a significant amount of time interviewing the two women by himself to ascertain whether they were telling the truth about Jin Guangyao's misdeeds. Once he was convinced, he allowed them to speak to the rest of the cultivators present. Novel, Chapter 85 Later that evening, Jiang Cheng went looking for Wei Wuxian and was disgusted to find him under a tree, caught in an embrace with Lan Wangji He followed his former brother to the ancestral hall of their sect and confronted Wei Wuxian about his role in the deaths of Jiang Fengmian, Yu Ziyuan, and Jiang Yanli, as well as his relationship with Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 87 Wei Wuxian angrily denied their relationship, but he fell unconscious when the three engaged in a fight. Wen Ning then appeared with Suibian in his hands. Novel, Chapter 88 He forced Jiang Cheng to remove the sealed sword from its sheath and revealed that Wei Wuxian had given Jiang Cheng his Golden Core. Novel, Chapter 89 Jiang Cheng fled the scene and spent the rest of the night running amok at Lotus Pier, demanding to know if any cultivators besides him could pull out Suibian. Novel, Chapter 101 Guanyin Temple Jin Ling ran away from Lotus Pier to seek Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Cheng followed to seek his nephew. Fairy led him to the Guanyin Temple, where he discovered Jin Ling, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, and Nie Huaisang all held captive by Su She and Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 101 Jiang Cheng clanged two swords together to overpower the sound of Jin Guangyao's guqin, and once the two fought in hand-to-hand combat, Jiang Cheng originally held the advantage. However, once Jin Guangyao implied that he had long known of the golden core transfer, Jiang Cheng's composure slipped. Novel, Chapter 101 Jin Guangyao then feigned an attack against Wei Wuxian, and when Jiang Cheng attempted to save the former brother he claimed to hate, Jin Guangyao stabbed him severely in the chest. Jiang Cheng was then captured and forced to seal his spiritual powers. Novel, Chapter 101 Jiang Cheng verbally lashed out at Wei Wuxian, prompting Lan Wangji to warn him to "spare some virtue." Novel, Chapter 102 However, eventually Jiang Cheng began to weep bitterly that Wei Wuxian had not told him. He revealed that he had been devastated once Wei Wuxian left the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and broken his promise to be the Two Prides of Yunmeng together with him. Novel, Chapter 102 Jiang Cheng then turned his anger towards Jin Guangyao, especially after discovering that Jin Guangyao had sent Jin Zixuan to the confrontation on Qiongqi Path, although Jin Guangyao maintained that he had not intended for Wei Wuxian to kill Jin Zixuan. In fury, Jiang Cheng used the phrase that hurt Jin Guangyao the most: "son of a prostitute." In retribution, Jin Guangyao reminded Jiang Cheng just how easily he had allowed his jealousy and pride to keep him from protecting Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 104 When Jin Guangyao held a guqin string to Jin Ling's throat to ensure he could escape, Jiang Cheng begged to be taken captive instead, but Jin Guangyao declined due to his injuries. His escape, however, was interrupted by the arrival of the Fierce Corpse of Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 106 Jiang Cheng struck Jin Ling for crying out for Jin Guangyao to run, as he considered Jin Guangyao an enemy by that point. However, Nie Mingjue mistook Jin Ling for Jin Guangyao due to their close blood relationship, and lunged for him. Novel, Chapter 107 Although his spiritual powers were sealed, Jiang Cheng held forth Sandu and placed himself in front of his nephew. Just before Nie Mingjue could kill him, however, Wen Ning leapt in between and took the terrible punch to his own chest, astonishing Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 107 After the death of Su She rendered Nie Mingjue even more dangerous, Jiang Cheng realized that Wei Wuxian was the only one who could save them. He then revealed that he had carried his brother's flute Chenqing with him, and tossed it to his brother to forced Nie Mingjue inside a sealed coffin. Novel, Chapter 107 Before Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji eloped, Jiang Cheng considered telling his brother that he had gotten caught by the Wens to save Wei Wuxian, but found himself unable to speak the words. Novel, Chapter 110 Aftermath After the death of Jin Guangyao, Jiang Cheng took Zidian to Carp Tower to ensure that Jin Ling would inherit his rightful position as sect leader of the Lanling Jin Sect. Nevertheless, he continued to trail his nephew on night hunts in case of any danger. Novel, Chapter 116 Animation Divergence Rather than teaming together to hunt Wen Chao, in the Animation, Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji were captured by Wen Chao during a fierce battle of the Sunshot Campaign. They were then saved by Wen Wuxian's return as a demonic cultivator. Animation, Episode 15 Jiang Cheng appeared near Gusu to save Jin Ling from a serpent-like creature, thereby encountering Wei Wuxian a second time before the Stone Castles. Animation, Episode 18 Audio Drama Divergence The audio drama adds a scene of Jiang Cheng's infamous inability to connect with women. He offended his third prospective bride, Rong Yan, by telling her that she wore unsuitable colors and that her perfume was like a noxious poison. Audio Drama, Season 3, "Blind Date" Web Series Divergence As a teenager, Jiang Cheng encountered Wen Qing at the Cloud Recesses and developed romantic feelings for her. He gave her a red comb that she accepted,Web Series, Episode 28 and after the Sunshot Campaign began, even offered to marry her if she would defect from the Qishan Wen Sect. Wen Qing refused, citing the rest of her family, whom she could not abandon, and returned the comb. Web Series, Episode 20 After the Guanyin Temple incident, Jiang Cheng not only reflected on how he once sacrificed himself for Wei Wuxian, but also included a heartfelt wish for his brother to live well. Web Series, Episode 50 References